Cherry&Blossoms
by ll Chou ll
Summary: .:.: From nosebleeds to distant admiring and starry secrets, Miki is hiding a romantic secret. How will this turn out for her and how will the others react and take part in it? KamuiGakupoxSF-A2 Miki.:.:
1. Static Electricity & Nosebleeds

**Cherry&Blossoms**

A SF-A2 Miki x Kamui Gakupo Story.

Chapter 1

Static Electricity and Nosebleeds.

I own none of the VOCALOID characters they belong to their wonderful developers, and creators.

Notes : I hope for this chapter to be a great opening to story. The only reason I decided for a SF-A2 Miki and Kamui Gakupo pairing was because, I think their voices together would be chocolate~. Plus, they are my two favorite characters, and then I'd have to say Gumi is the one after them, and then Luka. You kind of guess my range of favorites in the beginning of the story! No offense, Miku-lovers. I'm not all that into her. ____;; Let's commence, then!

P.S. (( The story looks best in Serif font! and 1/2 ;3 ))

**~ ll Chou ll**

* * *

Wrinkling her nose, Miki peered into the fridge looking for her favorite fruit.

She hoped no one ate it, it was hers.

SF-A2 Miki declared that fruit in the house!

Leaning her butt out as she searched frustrated, she heard a grumble behind her and the feel of someone there.

"**Miki, you take too long. Hurry up!"**

She knew that voice from anywhere it was Miku Hatsune, and her queen reign.

Miku always thought the planets revolved around her and her humongous hair.

The singer disliked Miki for some reason and she didn't know why, Miku just tended to push her around.

"**Sorry, Miku-san…"**

Her eyes were distracted for a minute as she tried to look back into the refrigerator, for her sweet cherries.

There, she saw it! Her jar of cherries was behind Gakupo-kun's eggplants and Meiko-san's sake.

Snatching it quickly, she turned around to be inches away from Miku's face which made her blink a little.

"**I'm all done now, Miku-san~"**

Miki said in an unexpectedly happy way as she smiled cheerfully, and closed her eyes at the same time. She wondered why Miku Hatsune disliked her so. Was it because their names were similar? Or did she sing very well almost as well as Miku did?

Opening her eyes back up, and refraining to cringe from Miku's distasteful face. She scurried off out of the kitchen; she walked into the living room. She saw those two twins at it again, they always fought.

Miki opened the jar of cherries and plucked one out, plopping into her mouth. She bit off the cherry, and put the stem back into the jar. The taste of the sweet cherry lasted in her mouth as she chewed it, and swallowed it all.

"**Hello, Rin, and Len~ fighting again? Aren't siblings supposed to be nice to each other~?"**

The two twins piped up from their bickering and hitting each other to quickly turn around at Miki. Suddenly smiles were on their faces, and anger washed away from their expressions. Len grinned lightly with a small blush on his cheeks, and Rin smiled happily to see the girl.

"**Mi-chan, eating sakurambou again? You're really addicted to that."**

Rin Kagamine said in a giggle in her usual high-pitched voice as she glanced from the cherry jar and then up to Miki. The cherry songstress blushed lightly as she looked away, and then back over at the twins.

"**Hello, Miki-chan…"**

The small blond boy greeted as he lifted a hand to give a neutral wave, and then he put it back down at his side. The blush still stayed on his cheeks as Miki raised a small eyebrow, and smiled happily at him as well.

"**Hello Len~ Anyways, what are you two up to? Playing video games again?"**

Her upbeat tone stated curiously as her eyes glanced over at the TV to see the screen on pause. They were playing some kind of Final Fantasy game for the Wii.

"**Len's Final Fantasy game. We were trying it out, Meiko just bought it for us. We were arguing about who should play, and who shouldn't."**

She listened patiently to Rin patiently as she nodded, and shook her head lightly, smiling. The girl was amused from the fight these twins fought over the littlest things such as that. Maybe, that's just what love was for those two? An idea popped in her head as she stared down at the carpet, and to their shoes.

"**Why are you two fighting with punches? Use the carpet!"**

Miki exclaimed as she pointed down at the carpet, and her smile went wide looking straight at the both of them. They both raised eyebrows at her as they stood there dumbfounded. Rin opened her mouth to speak, as she still had her eyebrow raised.

"**Mi-chan, are you okay? Did Meiko pour booze in your cherry jar?"**

The girl balanced herself on one foot as she started to take her boots off, and then she had her boots off completely. Her toes pressed against the floor as she wore her blue and pink striped socks now. She began to rub her feet back and forth on the floor, furiously. The blondes were majorly confused as they watched her continue with a wide smile on her pretty face.

After Miki was done, she hurriedly poked Len and then he jumped in place. **"Oww, Miki-chan! **That hurt…Wait. Is that what you were talking about?" Len groaned out lightly as held his arm in slight pain from the shock. Thus, Miki's brilliant idea began to stop the bickering.

"**Miki, you're a real genius. I don't really think that hu-"  
**

Before the two girls knew it, Len took off his shoes, and was rubbing his feet against the carpet. He had shocked Rin easily, and she now felt the force that he felt a second ago. Rin's face was mustered up in anger and annoyance as she turned to Len.

"**Oh, you're going to get it. You idiot!"**

Then, the static electricity wars began against the two Kagamine twins.

Miki giggled to herself as she shook her head to herself, and then put her boots back on. She started walking off to let them enjoy their fight. It was such fun with those two. She ate another juicy cherry as she walked up the stairs, and was heading off to her room which she shared with Gumi-chan.

Though, Gumi _wanted_ to be called Gu-chan, which the nickname was cute and all. Miki never thought of calling her that, and it never become a usual thing. Though, Gumi-chan makes a big deal now and then. Suddenly Miki was bumped into harshly, and she looked up to see Meiko-san. Her head rolled around a few times until she had a steady head on her shoulders. She was sort of the motherly figure in the household, and she drank a lot of alcohol. Though everyone didn't mind, Luka was usually her drinking partner.

"**Ohh…mhmmfmh. Sorry, Miki-channn~ Where's Luka? She owes me my godamn sake."**

Miki blinked a few times to shake her head, in her state of confusion. She rested a finger on her temple, and tapped it couple of times, also doing so with her foot. Miki remembered seeing Luka outside! She was at the pool, chilling with a pina colada in her hand. Was she avoiding Meiko? The songstress stopped her habit of thinking, and then smiled softly over at the intoxicated woman.

"**I saw her outside, at the pool. She was drinking a pina colada~"**

"**That whoreee…She's supposed to be drinking with me!"**

And with that, Meiko stormed off downstairs to go give Luka a piece of her unstable mind. Miki shrugged with a giggle as she started walking down the hallway again. Her dress hugged her at her mid-thighs though she wore a pair of shorts underneath. Miki's doll-like arms swung at her side, both going the up and down. This house was really a dysfunctional one, she really loved it though.

Without notice of any kind she poked herself into her and Gumi's room. To see Gumi laying her stomach, reading some sort of magazine. Gumi easily took notice of Miki, and grinned over at her. **"Miki-chan, guess what? I'm in the Vocal-tabloids! They did an article about me!~!"**

Miki raised an eyebrow of hers interested as she laughed a little and smiled happily. **"Oh really? That's great! Maybe me and you will get noticed more~"** Miki said hopefully as she thought about someone else in the house. She didn't particularly hate Miku, but she hated how she had so much fame. The cherry obsessed girl just wanted herself, Gumi, or Luka to have a turn. It just felt a bit annoying to work extra-super-duper hard to be noticed each time, and not even given a glance. SF-A2 Miki could do it, she knew she could. Miki lay down next to her on her stomach as they read the magazine.

The red orbs of Miki gazed over at the picture of Gumi in the magazine, and the article written. All she could read was that Gumi's popularity was rising, and her songs were becoming hits with fans. Other than that, she was scheduled to be making another song. Miki smiled gleefully as she Gumi looked up at her, and her eyes were brilliant with happiness.

"**I'm so glad, Gumi-chan! You deserved it, and why haven't I seen Kaito all day?"**

Miki said thoughtfully as she wondered where Kaito was. She hadn't seen him since yesterday. Did Kaito and Miku have an argument of some sort? Gumi closed her mouth as she seemed to be thinking, and then opened it back up again.

"**He told me that he went to stay at a hotel."**

"**Stay at a hotel?"**

"**He and Miku are having problems right now."**

"**Problems?"**

"**Kaito stays away from Miku when she is PMSing."**

"**Oh, that's totally understandable. She screams bloody murder every time she gets frustrated…"**

"**Exactly."**

The conversation between the two girls was quick and simple, Miki asking all the questions. She always asked the questions because Gumi seemed to have all the answer to them. They both let out a bonding giggle, and Miki looked over to Gumi again.

"**Well, I'm going to go use the restroom. I'll be right back, Gumi-chan."**

"**It's Gu-chan, Miki~"**

The girl rolled out of the bed, to stand back on her feet and laugh curtly at Gumi-chan. **"Okay, okay...Gumi!"** She said in a teasing tone as she started to leave the room. With some humming, she moved her arms back and forth. She didn't notice the lights were on in the bathroom, as she opened the door, and then bumped into someone.

Miki blinked quickly as she realized it was someone's bare chest. But not anyone's bare chest…It was Gakupo's chest she had bumped her face into. Heat immediately flared on her cheeks as her eyes shyly looked at him up and down. **"Miki-san, are you alright?" **She could hear him ask, but she was too busy studying him. His slight muscular body, and his wet long purple hair against his chest...Those icy blue eyes went well with everything, he was calm yet so sexy at the same time. He was half-naked right in front of her, only wearing a towel around his waist.

Miki produced a nosebleed as she looked up at Gakupo, and her embarrassment was well written on her face. **"I-I'm so sorry, Gakupo-kun!" **She said aprutdly as she turned around to leave, and his hand caught her wrist. Miki widened her eyes as she turned around to look at him surprised. **"I'm not going to let you leave with a nosebleed, Miki." **Kamui Gakupo said in a serious tone as he took some tissue paper and covered Miki's nose, pinching the bridges to stop the bleeding.

"**Thank you, Gakupo-kun. You didn't have to…"**

Miki trailed off as she looked up at the tall purple haired man with a bit of gratitude as she felt awkward.** "A samurai cannot leave a woman bleeding." **He said in a wise tone as she looked up to him and she smiled gladly. **"Well then, thank you! I can manage myself….I think. See you around, Gakupo-kun~" **She said timidly as he released his grasp on her wrist. Had he been holding her wrist the whole time, and she didn't notice it? Miki, you really need to pay attention. She held the tissue against her nose as she pinched the bridges herself.

The image of Gakupo half-naked was burned instantly into her mind.

Just why did she feel so heated up about that?

Her feelings for him would _never _change.

Kamui Gakupo was so caring, kind, and samurai-like.

He was such a great man, and Miki cared for him greatly.

She returned back to her room, and closed the door behind her as Gumi raised an eyebrow.

Her nosebleed had stopped as she threw away the blood-stained tissue in their garbage can, and Gumi opened her mouth to say something.

"**Let me guess, Gakupo?"**

"**No, it wasn't…Gu-chan."**

"**Liar, I'm going to give you a test…"**

Gumi trailed off as she got up from her bed, and walked over to her drawer. She started searching for something as she held in her hand what seemed like a picture, and then showed it to Miki. A river of blood started down her nose again, as she stared a picture from the Gumi's birthday party last year. They had a pool party and it was Gakupo wearing some purple swim trunks.

"**Like, I said. It was Gakupo. He always makes you end up all that. The nosebleeds and all~ Though, I know you're not a pervert. You're probably just fantasying something very nice! Wish I could know what goes on in that cherry brain of yours. Am I right, Mik-"**

And with that the nosebleeds started a static electricity war with Gumi, and Miki.

* * *

**~END of Chapter 1~**

**Ending Notes: I hope you all liked the first chapter. I'm going to get started on the second chapter soon. Please, review, review, and review. Also some suggestions of what you would like to see? **

**CookieMonsters&Love**

**~ ll Chou ll**


	2. VaccumsplusBeerpong?

**C****herry&Blossoms**

**Chapter 2: Vacuums + Beerpong??**

I own none of the VOCALOID characters they belong to their wonderful developers, and creators.

I'm not getting many reviews, but I'm going to keep on writing. Because I just have the need to carve out this story of mine. :0 I found this amazing KamuixMiki pic the other day. Which is my avatar pic. I swear I will love the person forever whoever drew it, t'is amazing. 3

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter to whoever reads, and they're too lazy to rate a review T__T LOL. Review with cherries, please~

_ll Chou ll_

**xxxxⓛⓞⓥⓔ?**

* * *

Miki's eyes went wide open as she woke up the sound of screaming around her room. Her eyebrows furrowed as she watched a Gumi in carrot pajamas, and Len running around the room. She really did always wake up to this kind of stuff around here.

"**I didn't do anything to her! I swear!"**

"**Then, what were you doing in here?!"**

"**I was watching her sleeping face."**

Then the two stopped to face Miki who was wide awake, and staring at the two of them. Her ahoge was perfect when she sat up, and it looked like a halo over her head. Instantly Len blushed, and his hand moved up to his mouth. Gumi just seemed a bit astonished, and she started laughing amused. Then Gakupo came to the doorway as Len rushed out of the room, and he didn't look at Miki again once.

What was this about?

"**Good morning, Gumi-chan?"**

The girl was still laughing as she stopped to look over and then grin over at her. Miki just raised an eyebrow as she waited for a reply from the girl.

"**Good morning, Mi-chan. That is really priceless, wow. Anyways, I found Len in our room staring at you while you were sleeping. When I woke up I sort of freaked out. The conclusion? He ran off like a little school girl."**

She shook her head as Miki blushed very lightly, and held her cheek with her hand. What weird occurrences happened every morning. Yesterday morning was hectic as well, Meiko was sleeping beside her passed out with a bottle of sake in her hand. When she asked everyone how she got there, they all didn't know.

**"Good morning, Miki-chan."**

She heard someone's familiar voice call from her doorway, as she took her hand off her cheek. Her pink-red eyes looked over at Gumi's brother who was standing against the doorframe. She was sort of glad he wasn't in his boxers or anything. Gakupo was just wearing his normal outfit, thank goodness. Miki did not want to have a nosebleed in the morning.

Come on, Miki stop getting flustered! Say something, hello, good morning, or hello Gakupo?!

She didn't even say good morning, all that came out was a stupid sneeze.

"**Ahhhh-chuu!"**

Miki sneezed as she covered her mouth and then she looked over to Gakupo, who was waiting for a response. Now this was awkward, what was she supposed to say? Gumi blinked as she looked over at Miki with a look that meant to 'say something and hurry up'. When she looked back over at Gakupo, he disappeared out of nowhere. Miki shook her head as she looked over at Gumi, who also just noticed that he was gone.

"**Kamui-Onii-chan? Where did you go?"**

Gumi called out to him as she peered out of the doorway for her brother. Miki face palmed herself as she shook her head. 'I scared him away!' **"I went to go get Miki-chan a tissue."** She heard his lovely voice ring throughout the room as she removed her hand from her face, and her glance immediately went up to him. Gakupo was making his way across the room to give her a tissue.

"**T-thank you very much, Gakupo-kun. Oh and good morning."**

Miki's fragile voice responded to him as she grabbed the tissue, and at that moment, their skin brisked against each other. Which made Miki blush very lightly, and glance at her lap a bit embarrassed. She took the tissue, and he stood in front of her, as she sat up in her bed. Miki gave the tissue a blow as she felt that her nose was fine, and smashed the tissue together. Gakupo held his hand back out in a gesture, and she glanced at his hand to his magnificent face.

Setting down the used tissue again in his hand, she guessed he wanted to throw it away for her.

He was so polite~ so sincere! Ahh, he always sparkled her day.

"**Thank you again. I appreciate it~"**

Gakupo always treated her so nicely, and so much with respect. It made her wonder about his feelings for her. Oh no, but she couldn't ask. She just didn't have guts…

Miki, you're such a baka!

She reached out to put it back in his hand, and their skin made slight contact. Which made her blush a bit more, was he going to get anymore handsomer than he was?

Then he left the room completely now coming back and Gumi closed the door with a small sigh.

"**Oh, Mi-chan. You really need to tell that samurai brother of mine one day. I'm afraid to ask him so this is your solo mission. He's se-"**

"**BREAKFAST, YOU LAZY BUTTS!"**

Miki and Gumi blinked rapidly at the sudden yelling from Meiko downstairs. The two girls shrugged as they changed into their normal attire, and headed down for breakfast.

**xxxxⓛⓞⓥⓔ?****xxxxⓛⓞⓥⓔ!****xxxxⓛⓞⓥⓔ?****xxxxⓛⓞⓥⓔ!****xxxxⓛⓞⓥⓔ?****xxxxⓛⓞⓥⓔ!xxx**

"**WOOF! RUFF, WOOF!"**

"**What is Kaito doing, Rin-chan?"**

"**I don't exactly know Gumi-chan…"**

There was a crowd of Rin, Luka, Gumi, and Miki watching the weird fight between Kaito, and Miku. Miku was vacuuming, and Kaito was on all fours barking at the vacuum? Kaito was hypnotized or was this Miku's cruel punishment?

"**RRRUU-FFF! WOOF. RUFF!"**

"**Kaito, you're going to pay! You jerk. Where are my leeks? HUH? SPIT THEM OUT!"**

"**RUFF~?"**

Kaito seemed to back away from the vacuum as it was hurled towards him and then move forward when the vacuum went backward. He only wore his boxers, and he had a black collar around his neck. She tried to the read the tag and it said "Kai-kun". What kind of intimate things do Miku and Kaito do? Miki blinked a couple of times feeling confused about the whole weird fight. Didn't Meiko cook with leeks yesterday? How come she always knew the answer to each argument?

Miki decided to be the first one of walking in-between the two, and she hoped nothing would happen. She cringed in bit of pain as Kaito bit her leg, and she scrunched her eyebrows together a little. **"Kaito-sama! Let go!" **Miki pleaded loudly as closed her eyes in a bit of pain. Kaito did have some really good strong teeth, and his canines hurt. She heard the gasps behind her as she was stuck trying to get away from the deranged Kaito.

Miku stood there a bit in shock as she held the vacuum handle loosely, and she watched Kaito. Was Kaito on drugs or something? Why was he acting this way? Miki thought she was about to scream when she heard the most desired voice in the room to hear.

**"Let go of her, you beast!"**

A polite and fierce voice struck the silent air as Gakupo who was in the kitchen helping Meiko lunged to go help dear Miki. That was something she'd never seen him do before. He defended her in a way she'd never seen. Her already big eyes went huger at what he was doing for her. Gakupo made it over as he took the vacuum from Miku's hands, and raised it up high in the air. What…was…he going to do?

Gakupo hit Kaito on the head violently with the heavy head of the vacuum repeatedly. Everyone was silent because they've never seen Gakupo do this before, it was so sudden, so strange of him. Though he had his samurai tendencies to be rash and quiet at the same time. Kaito released his teeth from her leg immediately and started whimpering like any normal dog would. Miki quietly looked up to Gakupo's face to see that he seemed angry well not angry, _furious._

Miki thought she felt a sweat drop roll down her face, as she looked a bit awkward putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. She tugged on the clothing that was on his shoulder, and opened her mouth to speak. **"Gakupo-kun, I'm alright now."** Miki's crystalline voice spoke as he stopped the vacuum midair to hit Kaito again. Setting the vacuum back down on the floor as he gazed down at Miki. His rage turned in a gentle expression as he smiled faintly. **"Oh you are, that's good."** He spoke in almost a whisper to her as it seemed like he was hiding something from her, as if he didn't want to hear it. Then the squeal of Luka Megurine came from the crowd of girls as she squirmed over.

Luka tangled an arm around his, clinging to him easily. **"Kamui-kun, you are so brave~!" **The girl said in an over-excited voice as Miki's eyes narrowed, and she walked towards the kitchen. Luka and Gakupo were once going out, and she could say they were very close. It just made her hope shrink a little if Luka stopped being so clingy, but she didn't want to say anything. Maybe Luka still liked Gakupo, and maybe….he still liked her? Did Luka know of her feelings? Is that why she was acting that way towards him?

Miki felt a sting of heartbreak as she shook her head, trying to get it to go away. No, no, she couldn't think like that. SF-A2 Miki had a chance, and she wasn't going to give up because of Luka. Standing next to Meiko the whole Kaito and Miku thing was disputed. **"Do you need any help, Meiko-sama?" **Miki asked meekly as she looked up to the brunette, and smiled faintly. Meiko looked over as she seemed hungover, and not really intoxicated. **"Oh no, Miki-chan. I've got it all done. I made some steamed rice, miso soup, and tamagoyaki. No need to worry, just help me set up the table." **

With a small nod, and lingering pondering she glanced over at Luka and Gakupo. She was still clinging on this arm laughing as if they were still together. Miki didn't know why but it made her sick to her stomach, and a bit upset. Returning her eyes back to what she was doing she carried nine pairs of chopsticks, and strolled over to the large circular table where everyone sat down for meals. Miki set down a pair of chopsticks for each correct place, and then she looked over at Meiko who brought over all the dishes.

"**Breakfast is ready, come on!"**

Meiko yelled out loudly and everyone gathered. So much for the normal morning today?

**xxxxⓛⓞⓥⓔ?****xxxxⓛⓞⓥⓔ!****xxxxⓛⓞⓥⓔ?****xxxxⓛⓞⓥⓔ!****xxxxⓛⓞⓥⓔ?****xxxxⓛⓞⓥⓔ!xxx**

So, the morning passed and then the afternoon. It was now evening, and everyone was relaxing. Gumi was in her room singing, Kaito was taking a shower, Miku went to McDonald's to get dinner, Len and Rin are playing their game again, Gakupo was hanging out with Luka in her room, and Miki was stuck with Meiko in the kitchen.

Playing Meiko's favorite game of all, which wasn't strip poker but beer pong.

Miki twiddled her nose at the small rectangular table that was set up with two sets of cups that were in a triangular shape, and the tip of the triangles pointing towards each other. The girl scratched the side of her cheek as she looked around nervously as she turned her gaze back to the table. Just what was going to happen? She'd never gotten drunk before, and Meiko was forcing her, well not exactly.

She asked her so nicely to join her, and Miki couldn't say no. Since, Luka was off with Gakupo. Though she _wasn't _jealous or anything. As if she could be! Gakupo was probably frolicking with Luka right now. How could she think that? No, no, she needs to stop. **"Miki-chan, are you ready? Hell, I am." **The girl spoke in an excited tone as she let a fist fly in the air like she was going to win the Olympics or something. Her hand went down slowly as she looked over at the cherry strongtress.

"**Yeah, yeah! I'm ready, Meiko-sama!"**

She copied her movement as her hand balled up into a fist and went into air. The object of the game was to try and get your opponent to drink the most. Both of you are on opposite sides of the table, and each has a pingpong ball. You try to make it inside any of the cups in your opponent's side. If you do make it inside a cup after making a point, your opponent drinks the whole cup. So forth until you're drunk and you can't play anymore. The total count of both of their cups is twenty. Miki just has to get through until Meiko is drunk or she lost to the alcohol in her system.

With a sigh, she was preparing herself for the absolute worst.

"**I will start Miki-chan~ Since, I'm older."**

The woman declared as she winked at the girl as they stood on opposite sides of the table. She didn't really care who started as long as they stopped. Meiko held the pingpong ball in her hand as she roamed around which cup to hit it in. Apparently, the cups were each mixed with different concoctions. Meiko had hinted that they all had at least sake in it, but it made her wonder…what else did everything have in it?

Miki waited for the girl to throw the first ball, and she felt anticipated for the throw. Meiko went for a low toss as she watched it skim across some cups, standing at the rim before it went in. She could Meiko's laugh start when she reached for the cup, and gave Meiko back the pingpong ball. Feeling someone's eyes on her, she knew it was the other woman's waiting for her to drink.

Here goes nothing, all for one, one for all, and please I hope I don't die from this stuff!

Closing her eyes in nervousness, she put the cup to her lips and chugged the whole cup down. The different alcohol burned in her system as she tasted the weird flavor. She didn't like it at all! It was really bitter, and sour. Miki usually liked to drink sake rarely only when it was a type of celebration or a party. Never ever in her life would she drink something like this! Here she was, with Meiko-sama drinking the woman's alcohol.

Putting the plastic cup in the garbage, she returned back to the table where Meiko was waiting for Miki's turn. The alcohol still had a small burning sensation in her throat, and the odor was a bit overwhelming. She stood at the end of the table as Meiko returned back to her place as well. **"Here we go, Meiko-sama~" **She said in a singsong voice as she did a small lob throw as she watched the ball fall into one of the cups in the back.

Coming over with the cup in her hand, Meiko took out the pingpong ball, and handed it back to Miki. The woman grinned at the cup as she seemed to be having fun. She was glad that she could make someone happy.

"**Kampai! Miki-chan~"**

She drank the whole cup in a matter of milliseconds, and then threw the cup away.

The game went on and on, until both Miki and Meiko only had one cup left.

Problem was that Miki wasn't herself, and Meiko seemed to be the usual.

A hiccup erupted from Miki's mouth as she held the pingpong ball. Her balance was unstable, and her words were definitely slurred. It was her turn, but she couldn't seem to focus. The logical thinking of Miki had dissipated and she was drunk alongside Meiko.

Trying to aim the ball, her feet rocked back and forth as she looked over at the cup. Taking a shot, the ball went through the air as it didn't even land in the cup. It didn't even reach Meiko's side of cups. Though, Miki seemed to giggle as she didn't care if she got it in or not.

**  
"Meikuu, the rest is yoursssss, haha!"**

There were two cups left, and Meiko eagerly chugged them down as she looked over back at Miku, dizzily. Miki's senses were out of whack, when she laughed very loudly, and left the room. Going into the living room, she barely walked on her two feet towards the twins. She plopped on the couch next to Len as Rin sat on the other side of Len. **"Miki-chan, are you okay?" **Rin asked being the first one to notice her weird and different attitude as she leaned forward to be able to look over at Miki.

"**WHAT!? HAHA. NO. Wait….yes? I don't comprehenduu your question."**

Miki yelled over at the blonde with a silly grin smacked on her face, as Rin and Len struggled to understand what was wrong with her. Len looked over at the table to see Meiko, and he sighed deeply.

Pointing his index finger over toward Meiko, showing Rin what was going on.

An inaudible mutter came out of Run's mouth as she shook her head sternly, and then looked over at Miki.

"**Miki, are you drunk? Did you drink booze with Meiko-sama? Answer me, now."**

"**HAHA. Meiko? She's with booze? Yeah, yeah. UHUH!"**

"**Mi-chan, you are drunk. Intoxicated. No com-"**

Before she could even finish, Miki crashed lips with the blue-eyed Len. She leaned over, and the blonde blinked in confusion as a grin was plastered on his face accepting the affection. He put his hands over the side of the girl's cheeks, and pressed his lips back against hers. Rin, in reaction let out a loud scream. Like it was something out of a horror movie, with her innocent blue eyes wide.

Meiko slugged over as her arms swung around her side, and she glanced over at the two. **"Ahh, sweet lust…Dammit, I want some."** She muttered to herself as walked by them, staring at them as she started to walk out to the front porch. Her opening of the door was very sloppy as if she couldn't see the doorknob, and didn't know how to turn it. She trotted outside on the tip of her toes as she slammed the door loudly. Though, she was carrying a bottle of sake with her when she left.

A lot of shuffling of steps came from upstairs when a purple-head started running down the stairs. Though, the two still continued as Len took full advantage of the spicy situation. After Kamui followed Luka, Miki, and Kaito stood on the stairs watching the two. Someone in particular decided to take action of the two.

Peeling Miki away from Len, (which she had her arms around) he managed to make Miki stop, and she limped on the soft red carpet as she opened her eyes up slowly. **"HUH? What happened to my meal? It was like spicy chicken in a bucket heee~"**

Her weird talking came after some hiccups as Kamui seemed to be quiet this time. Not really saying anything comforting or soothing to calm her down. The one who did that was Rin. Somewhat, Miki was a model of justice and gentleness for Rin. So seeing what Meiko forced Miki to do, must have angered her a bit.

Rin looked over at Miki and Kamui realizing that one day that would see what they had right in front of them. She slapped her look-a-like across the cheek, leaving a red handprint on his face. **"Len-teme, you know she didn't intentionally do it. You took advantage of her like a manwhore."** With that Rin stomped off to the front porch with Meiko to burn off steam. She would have never hit him that badly, but this fumed her greatly.

Miki blinked as she watched the scene before her and seemed to giggle as Len held a hand up to his sore cheek.** "You two are sooo funny! HAHA~ Ai? Daikirai? I can't wait!" **An over-bubbly Miki laughed out as she was suddenly picked up by Kamui bridal-style, and he stood there still. He looked over at Len cautiously as his eyes were seriously still. **"I'll talk to you later."** He forewarned Len as he started walking off as everyone the stairs made way for Kamui. Len seemed to be a bit ashamed as Luka went out the front porch.

Miku and Kaito decided to have a snack while Len retreated to playing video games. Miki was in Kamui's room with him as he locked the door, to make sure no one came in. Though, he would never take advantage of the girl, it was just….assurance of safety. Miki let out a small snicker as she lay on his bed, his bed smelling like citrus scent it reminded her of cherries. He smelt so nutritious but so soothing. Kamui lay down next to her as they faced each other on their sides. She seemed to calm down a bit as she stared at the tall male.

"**I have the most ginormous SECRET! But, I can't tell.** **Not yet."**

"**You do? Not yet? What do you mean?"**

"**Yeah, it's super huge! Like the galaxy, and tons of cherries. I can't tell you yet. Not ready."**

"**Why do you want to tell me? It's important, I bet?"**

"**Omega important. Why? You'll definitely know why, one day."**

"**I'll wait for that day, Miki-chan. You better tell me because know I want to know."**

"**HeeeHeee~ Oh, don't worry. I will, Gakupo-kun."**

After their whispering discussion Miki fell asleep against Kamui's chest, and he had his arms wrapped around her.

* * *

**xxxⓛⓞⓥⓔ!**

I hope you liked this chapter. Please review ^____^ Mkay? I hope to the write the third one soon with more spicy secrets, and stuff. Lots of Amore!

-Chou.


	3. Secret Area 7682

**_Cherry&Blossoms_**

**Chapter 3: **Secret Area 7682

I own none of the VOCALOID characters they belong to their wonderful developers, and creators.

Thinking about this chapter didn't take much time, but it took a bit of time to construct the time into thinking like Miki. Because this chapter will be for the first time, Miki's point of view! –claps- Originally, my chapters are 2nd person point of view, but I'll switch it up now and then. :3 (Might be some errors, because I really wanted to put Chapter 3 up. I'll fix them later, when I can. B:)

**- ll Chou ll**

**xxxx****ⓛⓞⓥⓔ?**

* * *

Watching out the window as the car started to zoom along was a bit sad.

I didn't cry what was there to cry about?

Just wore a smile as they waved at me.

My heart wrenched inside of me as I didn't dare look back, just stared straight ahead. Always telling them I would be back made me feel like I wasn't going to be back. When I was first pushed into the VOCALOID house, it was confusing. From the different characters of people to what to learn about everyone, though I love them all in some form of way.

Being forward, I am not from earth. Nor will I ever feel like I am from earth, because I am an alien.

Trying to fit in with all these other Vocaloids is harder than I thought, I feel stranger than I should. Strangely, I am a vocaloid.

Going on, I don't know which planet or galaxy I came from. The government is letting me stay here on an agreement that we came to. If let them run tests on me each month for three days, how could I say no to that? What if I did say no that?

I don't exactly know what would have happened but I have an idea that I wouldn't be in the VOCALOID house now at all.

So here I am being taken away on my monthly visit at a secret government facility, to where they do various things on me. In a black limo for a very non-famous reason. Everyone at the VOCALOID house knows I'm not of this world. Though it is a bit weird when they ask me about my past.

I just can't remember what happened after I crashed on earth…Yes I crashed my space-car on earth. Special Government officials bombarded the scene. They said they were from Secret Area 7682.

Being gratefully glad that I made them give me my car back because they were going to store it somewhere and study it closely. That was the only thing of my past and planet except for this bizarre bracelet.

A bracelet with strange colored gems some green, yellow, purple, and pink. With different structures, textures, and shapes. For some reason these gems glow and hum continuously for a while. I think I'm the only one who can hear the weird low humming. I never figured out why it was on my wrist, just immediately knew it was from my home planet.

To me it gave me a feeling of home, and warmth. A security to have something that was truly mine, and that was familiar.

A treasure that was strange and special that kept foreign locked up memories to me.

Hearing my name being called faintly in the distance, my head moved from side to side feeling like it was my imagination.

All of a sudden the car aprutdly stopped and the car-door swinged open. There was Kamui Gakupo trying to catch his breath as he rested his hands on his knees. His long brilliant lavender hair resting down his shoulder and chest. His gaze was directed at the ground and his eyes slowly trailed up to meet mine meekly.

He stood back up and he threw his hand out to me, bowing his head down lightly. For some reason my heart beat faster than normal, waiting for him to speak.

"**Miki-chan, please wear this! I beg you."**

His smooth and low voice pleaded as my eyes flew to what he had been holding in his hand. A big purple beaded bracelet with a small eggplant charm attached to the bracelet. Did he wear this? Why did he want me to have it?

Slowly lifting my free left arm to give him a gesture, my heart proceeded hit against my chest. My wrist which was free of anything, and my other wrist had the unknown bracelet. "Uhh…Of course, Gakupo-kun." My voice trembled lightly as he looked up at me timidly? Sort of nervously? Though his eyes sparked as if I had just brightened up his whole day, it made me happier. Seeing another side of him was exciting more than I thought it out to be.

Enchanting, soft, and fragile is what he showed me. Something so unknown to my eyes.

Smiling gently at his expression he held the bracelet out, so he could slide it onto my wrist easily. Making my heart flutter when we reached skin contact again, it was an exhilaration to feel.

After his arms left mine and his arms were nestled at his side, twisting my wrist from side to side. I watched the eggplant charm turn, and shimmer it was really cute. Studying it carefully, my eyes flickered back to Gakupo-kun just the way he was looking at me. Made me think that he felt the same way about me as I did to him. I wanted him to whisk me away from Secret Area 7682. Dreaming wasn't what I was doing because a strong reality struck my ears.

"**I'm sorry to break this up, but we need to get going."**

A male voice resonated throughout the fresh air and behind Gakupo. His attire was black sunglasses, white collared shirt, black tie, and black velvety suit, coal black dress pants, and dress shoes. I think Government official wear black too much, it's scary. The man had a mop of light brown spiked hair. I didn't know his name...identities were important to hide.

Gakupo sighed right at the formal man's appearance, and the different expression vanished. The invisible sunshine could not shimmer nor show me his true feeling under that samurai mask of his.

"**I see. I apologize for stopping your journey. Farewell, Miki-chan."**

His eyes now a bit sharp, looked at me again once as he took off. Watching his long indigo hair flow in the wind, and hearing his wooden shoes clack against the concrete road. The bracelet felt much more significant as he left running back swiftly to the VOCALOID house.

"**Sorry, mister. We should get going."**

All he did was nod as he closed my door for me and then went back to the driver's seat with another close of a door. The car rumbled as we took off again. The windows were shrouded by some black curtains, so staring at the floor would have to do. Cradling my hands in my lap, fiddling with my eggplant bracelet my gaze went towards the floor.

Not even realizing my eyes closed, and darkness reached me.

**xxxxxxx DAY 1 xxxxxxx**

Floating. Sinking. The pressure of water all around me.

I can breath, but it's not freely to how much I want to breathe.

"**SF-A2 Miki, you're in the testing confinement as of two hours. You may speak, or just stay silent."**

The scientist's voice that usually did _this _to me spoke with a slight tone of serenity.

There was nothing but if I moved my hand a little…the glass was my barrier, and the prison which held me.

Counting all the rules in Secret Area 7682, would be impossible. Let me try and tell them all, this is going to be a woozy.

None of the subjects in Secret Area 7682 can see how the facility looks like. That is why I'm wearing a sleeping mask over my eyes and all I see is black. Really just pitch black, it's very creepy.

You must stay in your testing confinement at all times. Not like I can get out anyways.

No relationship with any of the staff or employees whatsoever. Why would I do that? I already have someone in mind, if I make it ever happens.

Absolutely no leaving your testing confinement without the accompaniment of a higher-up staff member. Having done that once or twice it's quite serious.

Do not ask for pain relievers, they inflict pain on you for a reason. If you do ask and forget this rule, more pain you will receive.

Believe me you do NOT want to do that.

I experienced someone asking to stop the pain. Remembering a male's voice, it was so hoarse and weak. He wasn't in a testing confinement like me, I think they called it "secured confinement". Heck if I know what they do to people in secured confinement but it sounds remote and not fun. Hearing…his screams and grumbles of pain, agony cringed my body that day when listening to that.

It was so loud…very loud. I thought it was loud because I could hear it through my glass chamber.

When he was asking to stop the pain, there was no answer. Nothing from the overlooker, the employee that was monitoring him. Didn't sense like the employee was going to help the guy. Picturing the cold bystander watching the poor man take his affliction. The mourning of the male became way louder. It was like I could almost clutch the way he was suffering. That day of testing felt harder to endure.

Acquiring that mood again would be very distasteful.

A voice once more climbed into my ears.

"**SF-A2 Miki, your testing will now begin."**

Although, his slow tone made me suspect like he cared…but it wasn't legitimate.

I knew the goddamn truth, it wasn't superb.

Accustomed cuts and burns were resurfacing to my skin.

It was commencing.

The test was like being burned alive, it was very intense.

'_Nothing can erase me. I'm not dying. Not dying. Breathe. I'm fine. Salvation? There's none right now. Don't think about the-burns? Everything is burning. Someone tossed me into a fire….'_

Thoughts were speeding and whizzing in my head trying to relax. Taking the pain little by little never worked. You had to let it hit you, and take it full on.

A cry erupted my lips there was no use holding it back, it would just break out anyways.

Every muscle in my body started to ache in minutes. Lava was being poured down my throat and electricity stinged my every-waking twitch to the pain.

This is what I went through to stay on Earth.

Having nowhere else to go and unaware of your home planet makes you stranded to stay where you can.

I have to settle for Gakupo.

This pain I encounter reminds me that he'll be waiting and I can be on Earth with his gorgeous smile.

In a way, he feels close to me right now.

Giving me the strength to have faith.

"**Augghhh! Ahhh!"**

Screams poured out of my mouth the testing become worse as fireworks exploded violently inside of my body. They made this stupid exam worse each to see if I could withstand it. I don't know what of alien I am, but I sure am a strong one. Any human would of broken down to insanity by now.

Reducing like I was shattering apart.

Cautiously. Mercifully. Piece by piece.

Pictures of my Vocaloid friends were being tossed away in my mind. It was like an automatic shutdown to forget my memories, it always happens when I go through the test. My mind just tosses it out, and then restores them later. They were gone. Then they were none. But I remembered their names, and voices.

Disappearing. Dissipating.

I brushed the bottom of the pit.

Every existing thing I knew wasn't there anymore. . .

** xxxxxxx DAY 2 xxxxxxx**

Even dreaming, I could explore the ache hitting my body. It never ceased to conclude. They wanted to exam my capabilities of my strength and how long I would last. When I would beg them to quit, they would be satisfied. Persistence if one of my strong qualities, I don't presume that is going to happen. _They_ raised the level of the force overnight. It was carving into my flesh, and whatever they used to torture me with. Predicting maybe it was some sort of advanced technology or chemical.

Even so it hurt me in a way that was so unimaginable. I knew it was the second day of testing because that cruel scientist announced it to me.

Keeping my eyes closed, I didn't open them because it would be the same view with my eyes opened.

Hate poured to one single feeling. Being lost. Unknowing of yourself. It made a bit disgusted. Roaming through everything as I tried to see past the dense fog. Unable to search for the way back to grateful civilization. Words fell from my salmon lips to who I had friendships with. A gasp escaped my mouth as I aimed to extract their names…Just what were they?

I.

DON'T.

REMEMBER.

How could I not? Their appearance slowly dissipated from my mental imagination as I went on pondering. Did the resting strain my mind or was I seriously going loony? My thoughts were directed towards the pain, all focus lost on who names I was trying to recall.

"**Aughhh! Nooooo! Shut up! Please….I…Ahhhh!"**

Cries of horror rang through the water-filled tank. Though having able to breathe underwater, I didn't need an oxygen mask to keep my alive. Never explained why I couldn't breathe underwater, or do certain things. I didn't fathom myself either. That masochistic scientist was laughing at me on the intercom in my confinement. He was so horrible and sinful for what he was doing.

He didn't share any sympathy with me not that I expected empathy. Anger burst threw me as my hands started pounding in fists at the glass that kept me far away from everything. Moisture ran out my eyes like never before, something rare.

A sudden image flashed and then I remembered one of my friends' names.

"**Gakupo-kun, Gakupoo! Kamui, Kamui, Kamui. KAMUI!"**

Then I heard a snicker that atrocious scientist!

"**Your samurai prince isn't coming, dear child."**

Nonetheless, I didn't dare stop chanting his sweet name.

"**Kamui! Kamui, Kamui, Kamui, Kamui, Kamui!"**

Please help me, please……come for me.

My secret samurai love.

The excruciating agony had been raised up a notch as I let out a screech.

"**Stop making a commotion, SF-A2 Miki."**

Nothing is gonna take my love.

"**KAMUI, my darling…~!!! KAMUI, KAMUI, KAMUI, KAMUI!!"**

My body wrenched back and forth as my hands continued to swing at the glass.

But, he was here. Something clinged onto my wrist as my other hand went up to reach up what is was. A bracelet? My finger went over what seemed like beads, and a small metal charm?

Kamui Gakupo gave me this. It's a piece of him. He's here with me; in some way….he's here.

The breaking free stopped as my repeating of his name stopped and as the faintest smile curled onto my lips.

My heart started beating in a fast and healthy fashion as I could feel that scientist's eyes on me, expecting me to have my mental breakdown.

He changed the power of the affliction so much, that my body trembled violently, and shook under the pressure. My bottom lip begun to quiver immediately as my hand shuddered as well as I tried to pick it up to touch the glass again. All my willpower had gone out in the hollering, and pounding on the glass.

"**Where are your pleas now? SF-A2 Miki that is the first time you ever spoke to the pain! Is it that samurai man that follows after you bear feelings for you? I wonder what would happen if we killed him right in front of you...?"**

The poison dripped words came out of the man's mouth as I stopped quivering my bottom lip, and tried to keep my body still.

What did he just say? What did he DARE just say?

Ferocious thoughts crammed into my head as I gritted my teeth so hard that it hurt my gums and I vowed if I ever saw this mongrel of a man I would kill him.

Miki did not have murderous thoughts in her mind, it always bubbly and upbeat.

When this man, say he would kill dear Gakupo-kun…I wouldn't tolerate it.

For a minute, a growl escaped from my throat. Something, I've never expected coming out of me. But, it did. The gritting of my teeth stopped as my eyes opened to the darkness of the black eye-mask. I wish I could see him and if I could I would…show him such a different side of me. Trying to glare at nothing, not being able to pinpoint where he was and he couldn't see my distasteful face anyways…

"**If you touch one lavender lovely lock on his head, I will erase you from your planet."**

The sort of eerie snarl came from me as I rattled not in pain, but in sheer animosity. For a few minutes, I wasn't Miki. Someone way beyond Miki had floated the surface.

"**What a small threat for a little alien girl."**

His voice was weak and in distress as I could almost feel his fear though I was nowhere near close to him.

"**Do you have a wife?"**

"**No, I do not."**

"**A husband? Children?"**

"……**Yes, I do."**

Wait…This scientist is homosexual and has children? He here is, torturing me without a flipping care in the world. Heartless.

"**I'll annihilate of you. ALL OF YOU. If you endanger Gakupo or my friends."**

Saying it with such malice and shrewd tone of voice, I felt like I had defeated him in his own little game. His puny and pathetic charade of his career. Whatever kind of career he had, it was truly sickening. He finally shut up and left me alone. I didn't know why but anger subsided my body very slowly.

Now that he left me alone, my body felt calmer and the level of the pain was starting to fall a bit.

Had he felt pity for me or scared of me, deciding to turn down the testing? Though, he didn't turn it completely off…it still stinged me inside. Feeling at confused, at how protective I'd gotten over Gakupo and I knew I…

Just can't say it right correctly, I can't admit it. Will I ever be able to admit it to him?

My heart still pounded heavily against my chest. I didn't understand. Nothing understood me either. My common sense felt hazy and distracted. The scientist did not feel like a threat anymore. Though, I wanted to rid of his life if he even tried to harm my friends. They mean more than my precious cherries, and my cherries mean everything to me.

Not wanting to cause myself any psychical harm, I lifted my hand to touch the glass endearingly. The touch was more gentle now and I wasn't using my bizarre strength to vent out my irritation. I don't know why I was doing this, I just needed someone's touch.

I feel so untouched.

My digits curled up in a small and feeble fist, not banging it again. Just resting it in a frail way as my lips separated to let out musical notes. Starting to resonate a fragile voice while I sung vividly to express my feelings. Which is how I conveyed myself. Was in my singing, my song. Everything around me seemed to scatter as I found the right emotion of the song.

**"Ureshii~!**  
**Kowai!!**  
**So happy to touch you.**  
**I can't wait to see you.**  
**I love you!**  
**Will you wait for me?**  
**Spassuucarriizuu! (Spacecar) I hope to fly to your heart!**  
**We will rocket off into space!**  
**Once we reach the stars, we fall into the earth again.**  
**It is okay if I have your hands ... in mine?**  
**Together we will float back…**  
**Just…you and me being free~"**

Serenading quite cheerfully as my eyes my closed and my hands felt limp. Drowsiness took over my mental and psychical exhaustion as I floated in the water. Feeling like I needed some rest and my body would just get over the pain overnight. Though, it still stinged every part of my body. I didn't ponder about the pain, the pain pondered about my no-where to be seen cries of agony.

Hoping for the next day, in the morning I would be back home.

Back home.

**xxxxxxx DAY 3 xxxxxxx**

My eyes fluttered awake and I wasn't in Secret Area 7682 anymore. I was in a car like on the first day. The whole testing felt like a nightmare, a horrible and wretched dream. The water didn't crowd me and I was dry, completely dry. Sitting up from my laying down position, my body felt numb. It felt sore and rigged from the testing. That made me feel a bit weary as I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hands. Letting out an occasional and expecting yawn.

So did they really put me here and not wake me up? My nose twiddled in curiosity to wondering about the henchmen they used to get here from the lab, to here. I was probably passed out so bad that they tried hard to wake me up. That being the reason, because they usually woke me up when I got in the car.

"**Oh kiddo. You're awake."**

The man that always drove me to Secret Area 7682 and back home, said in a bit of a surprise. Looking to where the voice came from, my gaze went towards the front of the black window. He had that window inside the limo down and he was peering at me from his rearview mirror. Blinking a bit confused, I still let out a small faint smile. He rarely talked directly to me, this was a first.

I saw him smile very lightly, though it looked like he was forcing it. Oh! That rule of Secret Area 7682. Absolutely no relationships with any of the staff or employees. He seemed like he wanted to be actually civil with me, not unknown with me. Will I have somewhat of a friend in Secret Area 7682? I doubt it but he wants to be nice to me at least.

"**Oh hello. I just woke up, yes."**

Replying back quietly as my eyes carefully looked up to meet his in the reflection of the rearview mirror. Flickering my eyes away from his gaze as I sat up properly on the car seat and hummed lightly. Not realizing that I was humming as I caught myself doing it.

"**We're almost at your home. Approximately three minutes, to say."**

I nodded in response to his informing as the corners of my lips slowly curled into a smile. Gakupo, Gumi, Rin, Len, Meiko, Kaito, Miku, and Luka, I miss them so much. Even though I was only gone for a short period of time. My absence feels like months. They knew that the government tested on me, but they didn't know I went through ache there. How could I let them know? How could I utter that to them?

Keeping it a secret was a must, an absolute promise with myself.

If anyone one of them found out, it would be bad. Only because I wouldn't perceive what they would do.

All at once, the black limo stopped and the driver withdrawed from his seat to open the door for me. He didn't really have to but I guess he wanted to? I have to conceal my sluggish state each time I come back. Or else they'll get suspicious and inquisitive about what happens there. The car door opened and my eyes shimmered from the afternoon sun. Not the whole ensemble was there, but that still made me happy. How long had they been waiting there?

"**Rin-chan, Gu-chan, Len-kun, Gakupo-kun!" **

Exclaiming anxiously as I straightaway slid out of the car, and took running steps towards them. Which felt like a slow motion scene. Euphoria entered my breaths as I raced towards them, in a frenzy to feel their warmth. Their compassionate and liveliness. Certainly in my fantasies, I expected Gakupo-kun to catch me in his arms and swing me around. I reminded myself of the bracelet of my wrist as my fantasies came true.

Gakupo was the first one to give me a flying hug and swing me around in a spin. Couldn't help but let out a small giggle as he put me down. My heart pounded gladly to the touch of him, the thought of him, and smell of him. He was truly delightful.

"**Miki-chan, we're very glad you're back. Meiko just started making dinner. She promised you a surprise."**

"**Mi-chan! You have to help me with my song, okay? I want to do a duet with you~"**

"**I'm sorry…Miki-chan about what happened the other day. I hope you can forgive me."**

"**Miki-chan~ you won't believe what happened in the Vocal-tabloids!"**

All these familiar and divine voices brought a wide smile on my face. Nodding to everything they said, I listened to each and every one of them.

Wait….what of kind of surprise did Meiko promise?

Ch-erry…Cherry…pie…CHERRY PIE~!

* * *

**xxxx****ⓛⓞⓥⓔ!**

This chapter…was very hard to write. Since Miki was in a mood of despair/pain/sadness I had to get myself down to that level. Which made me depressed actually, which sucked! D; But, I didn't give up. I would write on some days and think about how she would feel. The most hardest part for me was the 2nd day. I felt like she suffered the most on that day in particular. I made her go through so much crap! T__T Anyway, please **REVIEW! **^___^**  
**

_peace&sinkingbeats, _**_ll Chou ll_**


	4. Bittersweet

**Cherry&Blossoms**

Chapter 4: Bittersweet

_I own none of the VOCALOID characters they belong to their wonderful developers, and creators. I neither own any companies mentioned! I hope you enjoy the story, it's pretty good this time. -cowers- I hope some people don't roar at me for some scenes~ HAVE fun?  
_

**- ll Chou ll**

**xxxx****ⓛⓞⓥⓔ?**

* * *

It all started with Miku.

Her and her shopping obsession.

"**Meiko, pleassee? Let's have a shopping day, today!"**

"**You say that every day, Miku-chan."**

Now, now…Meiko considered a mother out of the bizarre family. Or at least she took the role first

**"No, that's final."**

"**But…..Meiko-dono!"**

Miku usually didn't call her that; she was trying to get on her good side. Everyone who was sitting in the living room couch stared at Meiko. Waiting for some sort of pushover response from the woman. Miki was cheerfully sitting next to Kamui, and next to Kamui was Gumi. Over at the lounge couch sat Rin, Len, and Kaito in precise order. Luka and Miki were on a love-seat couch and Meiko was in a comfortable reciliner.

There it was!

Miku started her puppy eyes and innocent trick on Meiko. The stern brunette usually fell for it. Only possible reason she didn't want to go to the mall was because they were going to spend _her_ cash.**"OKAY! Just stop your begging look, it's annoying the crap outta me." **Meiko said a little frustrated as she gave up and rolled her eyes lightly. All of a sudden, everyone seemed to look more awake and pumped about going to the mall. It was as if everyone starting thinking about the things they would buy for themselves.

Miku squealed in a high-pitched voice as she clapped her hands together. She got up to give Meiko a small and suffocating hug. After Miku's celebrating and Meiko's grumbles was done, Meiko's face turned serious.

"**All of you, go get ready. NOW."**

The women said in an upset voice as she stood up quickly and singled every one of them out. She was trying to scare all of them in some way, which was working. Everyone's' expressions softened and looked away from her piercing gaze. Though, at her absolute command, scurrying went up the stairs and Meiko went as well to get ready.

**xxxxⓛⓞⓥⓔ?****xxxxⓛⓞⓥⓔ!****xxxxⓛⓞⓥⓔ?****xxxxⓛⓞⓥⓔ!****xxxxⓛⓞⓥⓔ?****xxxxⓛⓞⓥⓔ!xxx**

Everyone was dressed as they waited for Miku to come down from her throne room. She always took so long! Well, she is a Vocaloid 'star'. Miki was mingling with the twins as she chuckled at their bickering. **"Siblings really argue a lot!"** She giggled out in a small smile. Everyone seemed to look at her as her face went blank. Did she say something completely utterly wrong? After a short silence, the princess was down the stairs.

"**They're not twins, idiot."**

Miki almost cringed at her comment.

"**You two, aren't twins!"**

In a loud outburst towards the look-a-likes as she widened her eyes lightly. Well, no one obviously told her in the span of almost a year she's been here! Just what were they expecting for her to do, figure it out on her own? She should of least been given a hint.

Miki looked out of the corner of her eyes as Luka opened her mouth to speak.

"**They're related by marriage. Technically, they are not related by blood."**

Luka explained easily as she crossed her arms and her eyes were narrowed from drawing attention to herself. Giving an appreciative nod towards Luka, Miki was glad that she told her what kind of relationship they had towards each other. They…didn't seem that way though. Rin and Len were holding feelings for each other…very warm feelings…

"**Alright, are we all set to go? I'm not going to wait for another princess or prince to primp themselves~"**

Meiko said in a slight annoyed tone as everyone nodded their head, including Miki. Hanging back with Gumi, and Rin so they could sit together in the car. Since they were slim and they sort of fit easily. The brunette drove a mini-van which had two rows of three seats and a row in the front of two people. Their totally number of people was nine people, so it wasn't exactly even for everyone to ride in the car. Luka…she used to ride with Kamui on his motorcycle, but now he rides by himself. Just because he offered to give up his seat and he's the only other one who can drive.

"**Gu-chan, do you think Kamui's heart still longs for Luka?"**

"**Ehh? Why do you ask that? So interested all of sudden?"**

"**I was just wondering, just curious."**

"**I see. Well, he doesn't. I already asked him just to see if you had a chance. Which you do, you're just timid."**

Miki's cheeks flared instantly as she watched as Gumi grinned playfully at her. Rin seemed to soak in all the information as if it wasn't new. Which it wasn't, Rin knew about her endearment involving Gakupo. Though, Miki didn't tell Rin, a certain green-haired woman did.

As long as Gumi didn't tell Kamui now….that would purely frustrate her because it would be her…hearsay.

That was one thing she wanted to reveal, to confess, to say, to speak fluidly. Just that.

Everyone except Kamui started piling up in the red mini-van as she darted a small glance towards him just before their eyes meet. It was magnetic, his whole existence. She just wanted to be poured in it, his presence. A soft smile spread across his face as their eyes didn't desert each other and she watched him get on his black/purple motorcycle, sliding on his helmet. Her gaze drifted away as she hopped in the van after Rin.

Sitting in-between Rin and Gumi, she looked out the right side window to feel someone's gaze on her. Was he…still looking at her? That was a bit creepy, but it was suspicious? She saw Kamui's head instantly turn when he started to break out of the driveway. Trying not to pay any mind, her attention went to whatever happened inside of the automobile. Luka sat in the back in the middle of Kaito and Len. Meiko was in the driver's seat and Miku in the front passenger's seat. She felt the van start-up and start to slowly back out of the driveway. Making a proper turn to the left, so she could start zooming down the street.

I know this is obvious to anyone who knows Meiko, but every single time she gets on the road…It's very crazy. Let's just say Meiko has really horrible road rage, you'll see.

A loud erupted from the vehicle as various cuss words were screamed at no one, the one who did that was Meiko. **"Fu*k you, you ass-wipe! Turn into my lane again, come on!" **Her agitated yells were yelled to the black jeep that had just switched lanes and just got in front of her. Everyone riding in the van cringed at the sound of her anger. She just couldn't keep it inside of her, it was Meiko. What did you truly expect?

"**Stop stepping on your breaks, idiot! Where in the f*ck did you get your license? What? Walmart? A f*cking flea market? Go return it, you jerkwad!"**

Meiko literally screamed at the black jeep in front of her as her hands tightened on the wheel. Miki really wished she could have ridden with Gakupo-kun, this is a bit insane. Couldn't she have some sanity coming back from Secret Area 7682? Presume not, she would have to go through with this. It would take at least ten or fifteen minutes to get to the mall. Taking a quiet glance to her right, she saw Gakupo-kun easily driving beside them. He looked so cool and well-reserved. Not, to say se-

"**Mi-chan, what are you going to buy at the mall? I bet Meiko is probably going to give us all twenty bucks each…"**

Rin's sweet and tender voice interrupted Miki's continuing thoughts of Gakupo and her eyes tore off Gakupo's being. She raised a finger up to her lips as she tapped it once or twice. What would she purchase at the mall? She usually bought jewelery, clothes, and food. Looking from Rin to Gumi, she removed her finger from her pale pink lips. **"Some makeup and hair accessories?~" **That was the first ever time Miki said she wanted makeup. Though, the two friends seemed to nod curtly as they smiled at her reply.

Looking down at her wrists, the bracelets moved delicately. The purple beaded bracelet made her heart flutter and the bracelet traced with different colored and shaped gems made her heart be poured in mystery. Nevertheless, she was happy that she had both of these. They held an importance in her life, no matter what. As Meiko speeded in a rush, she felt like there was a chance of dying. The brunette was going more than the legal speed limit and she was driving recklessly. Miki was glad that no policemen were around, or else they would be in trouble.

This was the everyday usual, of course.

Miki closed her eyes for a second as the van came to a complete halt. Where they really there already? Revealing her sight to the world, she examined the outside view of the car. They were in the mall parking lot. In coincidence, Kamui parked right next to them seconds later. Pulling up casually and turning off his motorcycle, as he slid off his helmet with one a hand. It was like a tipping hat motion, elegant. Whipping his hair around in place as he opened the seat cover to reveal a secret compartment. Shoving the compartment in there and locking it with a small key on his keychain, he shoved his key crossed his arms patiently as he leaned against the motorized bike.

Then everyone started piling out of the car in specific order. First, it was Meiko and Miku making their exit. Then the girls and the two guys had to make their leave. Sliding across seats as the group hopped out of the car, standing on the ground with a plop. The weather was pretty moderate, the sun was shining immensely and the skies were clear. Though it was really warm outside, summer was starting to roll in.

Once everyone got out of the car, Meiko locked it with a push of a button on her car key.

The Vocaloid family started to walk towards the entrance of the four-story mall. Miki was walking beside Gakupo, and Gumi. Len and Rin walking as a duo as Miki, Luka, Kaito, and Meiko all formed a small clique. Everyone walked inside the entrance as they were suddenly stopped by Meiko, in a halt.

"**Oi, Oi! You greedy fingers. I'll see you all in about two hours. No one better bother me unless someone is going to the hospital."**

She said in a groan from giving away money as she sighed deeply. The woman also got that way because of her driving and the road rage that came with it. Being groggy was a result of this, it was a known fact to know about the adult. Meiko begun as she took out her wallet…from the inside of her brat? No one seemed to question her safekeeping place as she started distributing money. All of the eight of them receiving twenty dollar bills in their hands as they put in their pocket to safe keep it.

"**Run, along now~"**

The brunette 'mom' crossed her arms in a stern stance as she raised an eyebrow. Expecting reactions such as them running frantically away, but they didn't.

Then all of sudden the Vocaloids split like that one ice-cream that Miki can't describe….

All the boys went off together some unknown store, as they seemed to be heading up the mall's floors. Gumi stayed with Miki to keep her company as the blond-headed look-a-likes went off to get something to eat apparently. Meiko muttered something about going to go look at some new kitchenware sets. Luka and Miku were all gossiping to go a fashion store on the third floor. Their chatter started to disappear as the green-haired girl and the alienonic(I made it up, spare me?) songstress stood on a ascending escalator carried them to another part of the mall.

"**Totally~ I bet a innocent, princess dress would be soo pretty on you!"**

"**Really? I've never really wore anything besides…this..you know."**

"**Mi-chan~ Really! You should go hime-gyaru! Remember that style I showed you in the Vocafashion mag?"**

Miki mustered up the memory to refer of what Gu-chan was talking about…Now, she remembered! It was a page-spread about this popular style that everyone is doing recently. Voluptuous princess hair, doll eyes, thick and long eyelashes…Pale skin, and an innocent makeup scheme. The clothing consisted of very mature dresses, but they were cute. It was a total hime style, way princess. An image of herself came up in her head that way. Her hair would be very crazy, mascara all over her face, fake eyelashes glued to her cheeks, and the outfit would be horribly mismatched.

She actually shuddered at the thought as Gumi raised an eyebrow.

"**Ehhh? A bad imagination, huh?"**

"**Very much so, let's not talk about styles of fashion…Before you go get a makeover of me looking like a Ganguro girl…"**

Gumi's child-like laughter seemed to roar through the mall as the other girl smiled fully at her comment.

Soon enough, they were at the third floor. Mostly the fashion and makeup part of the mall. Though, there were some stores on the side of the mall which were technology and entertainment related. Where girls usually roamed in their fabulous territory about the new lipsticks or skirts.

Before, Miki could suggest a store she saw something that stopped her in her tracks. Across from the mall floor, were…Kamui and Luka? Her heart hurt like someone start throwing darts at it and she widened her eyes. The duet…was kissing romantically and she couldn't stand it. Their lips were moving in a scattered sync as she gasped to herself, so light no one could hear it. Luka's hands were wrapped around Gakupo-kun's dear neck and he had his heavenly arms wrapped around her waist. This was definitely a makeup, they were getting back together. No doubt in her mind would send her away. Her hopes felt plastered and her assumption of Gakupo liking her, sunk into the vast sea. Miki definitely felt like someone was grabbing her feelings and thrashing them around against a wall.

She was angry at Gakupo, he had trailed her along. Into making her think the purple-beaded bracelet was special. Miki couldn't throw the bracelet away; it had a precious meaning to her still.

A voice helped her escape the wrenching scene bestowed upon her, twenty feet away.

"**Mi-chan? Come on~ Slowpoke!"'**

The goggle-wearing girl encouraged as she waited for the girl to catch up. They had separated at least five feet from each other. Miki shook her head to herself as she knocked herself out of it. This couldn't ruin her whole day, forget just forget. Picking the distance between her and nodding her head, she smiled quietly.

Miki immediately grabbed Gumi's hand as she led her to one of her favorite stores. Sure, she was very bizarre. This was her kind of store. She was used to this kind of clothing that seemed familiar to her. It was called "SatelliteOut!", and it was a cyberfuture brand. Totally stellar in every way their outfits just called out to her. She could hear Gumi groan behind her as Miki immediately let go of her hand.

"**This store again, Miki? You really like that style~?"**

She didn't really know the answer to this question…Miki did feel like this kind of clothing was her, it definitely was her. The girl could feel it in her fashionista soul.

"**I adore this style. It reminds me of something."**

With a shrug, Gumi followed Miki as she plunged into the store. Looking at various futuristic accessories, shiny neon clothing tops, and rings. Not wanting to spend too much money, she picked out something inexpensive. She chose something that matched with what she already had on. These electric blue fuzzy wrist cuffs, they were really poofy! She thought it was really adorable and matched with the color of blue she had on. Miki payed for it in which using half of her money to buy it. Stuffing the change in one of her dress pockets, making her leave with Gumi.

They were other things that interested her in the store, but she wanted to have some money left over to eat. In revenge for the red-pink haired girl dragging Gumi away, Gu-chan did the same as she started running with Miki's hand in her wrist. The grasp was tight and it felt safe, like a true heart. She knew that Gu-chan was an honest friend, someone who she could count on.

Gumi came to a stop as she huffed heavily and the other girl puffed hard too. Letting go of the doll-like jointed girl, Gu-chan giggled at the presence of the store. **"PuraPura!" **She exclaimed in rejoice of the store's name. She clapped her hands together as everything inside of the store seemed in sparkle in some kind of high-status beauty. Raising an eyebrow, Miki really didn't want to go in that store. How many stares would she get? How awkward would she feel? She didn't really fit in; she never really fit in anywhere…

"**I know you don't like this store, so you can wait for me. I understand."**

A small meek smile was directed towards Gumi, as she grabbed both of her hands. Holding them gently as she moved them up and down in happiness. She really knew she had someone on her side, who knew her.

"**Thank you, Gu-chan! I really appreciate…it!"**

"**No problem~ Ah? Gu-chan? I'm going to cry that's the second time you called me that today!"**

The playful girl said with a grin as she chuckled, letting go of Miki's hands. Gumi ran inside like a little girl as she hear her "Ooohs~" and "Ahhh~!" in the stores. Now, it was the lone girl's turn to laugh as she put a hand up to her mouth. Feeling like she could do anything with this girl.

After a while, she stopped laughing and stood curtly outside the store. Waiting for Gu-chan to return as she hummed to herself. This is not what she expected. Miki and Luka strolled out of the 'PuraPura' store in almost a model-walk heading straight for her. The cherry songstress held her hands in front of her nervously, she had a feeling they were going to say something to her. Both of them walked in a malicious intent as suddenly Luka's busy gaze was directed towards Miki. Miku seemed to be chatting with Luka as Miku stayed behind at the store entrance. She couldn't stand the way Luka looked at her, so mature and all-knowing. It pissed her off a bit as Luka stopped in front of Miki, crossing her arms.

"**Well, hello Miki! Such a delight to see you here. Shopping for some more newer trendy clothes?"**

The pink-haired girl said in an absolute sneer as she could hear the distaste in Luka's voice. Just what had Miki done to earn that kind of tone, she almost glared at Luka, _almost. _Bringing up a hand to show a silent wave as she nodded lightly. She couldn't be mean; she couldn't bring herself down to Luka's level. It would make her the same demeanor as her, the same person. Holding a faint smile, she thought of what to say as she brought her hand with the Gakupo's bracelet up to her ear, tucking some hair behind her it.

"**Yes, I am~ A lot of clothes are unique here. I like 'SatelitteOut!' the best. It's my favorite. This store isn't quite my style."**

Miki heard a surprising and gaping gasp at something as Luka seemed to be staring at her wrist with the bracelet on it. Wait…had Gakupo given the bracelet to Luka before? The expression on Luka's face was undeniable, she'd either worn it or was astonished that Miki had it on her. Raising an eyebrow at the gasp, the cotton-candy haired girl opened her mouth to make a furious comment.

"**That's Gakupo's bracelet! He let you…wear it!"**

"**It is? I'm wearing…He gave it to me."**

"**He couldn't have given it to you, give it back!"**

Without thinking first, Luka lunged for the bracelet at Miki's wrist. The girl struggled to keep the bracelet on as Luka rattled her around and tried to slip it on her arm. The girl had been victorious and took it off Miki's wrist, leaving rough scratch marks on her arm. Her eyes became huger as Luka held the bracelet at a high height for the girl, making her not reach out to get it. Luka seemed to chuckle as she slinged it from side and side and looked down in a vile smile down at the girl.

"**Perfect! I can get rid of it and make you look like an inconsiderate friend. He would never forgive you ever. Fire away~"**

The older girl taunted as she let go of the bracelet in one last swing and the heart of Miki's pounded in heavy thuds. The bracelet was headed down all the floors and if it hit the first floor, it would break into pieces. First thing through her mind was that she couldn't lose the bracelet, even if Gakupo-kun was getting back together with Luka. She just couldn't lose it; it was an important value of friendship. On instant reaction, Miki ran after the accessory as she jumped over the railing.

She couldn't believe she was doing this, now she was falling head first diving towards the bracelet.

A crazy feeling went through her body as if she was floating really and she felt very lightweight. Like she was in the sky, but she can't fly…it was humanly impossible. Who said she was a human? Hearing a familiar humming in her ears, she looked down towards the ominous bracelet. The gems seemed to glow different colors as she plunged quickly. The bracelet on her already gave her a feeling of power and bubbliness. Miki's arm spread out as she reached desperately for the bracelet, her fingers touching the surface of it. With urge, she pushed herself further feeling someone turned on rock boosters in her feet. Her hands grasped the bracelet and it slid back onto the familiar wrist. Changing the direction of her body, her feet were faced towards the distant floor as she stood in the air.

Now, she was hovering in the air and in the view of the second story floor. The food district was located on this floor also she saw two familiar figures next to each other. Len and Rin were also participating in an act of kissing. Seeming so into it as their lips moved in an enticing rhythm as they had their eyes closed. Their bodies close together in a hug, as gasps and shrieks erupted throughout the air.

People were watching her float, and now were the blue-eyed step siblings.

Everything was unbounded as she felt the feeling hit the ground and soon would she. An ear-splitting scream spread quickly and she closed her eyes in great fear. Was she really going to die? Gravity taking its toll as she was soon flipped back to descending head first as her hair striked against her face swiftly. The feeling was horrifying as she could peoples' screams ring as she fell to her descent.

"**Miki-chan!" **

The familiar voice reminded her cranium and ear as she opened her eyes instantly. Kamui? Gakupo-kun? Looking down towards the first floor, there he was with his arm out. Ready to catch the poor girl on any circumstance. Her heart banged against her chest in a rigid manner. Was he always there when she needed him…why? Tears sprinkled out of her tears, as they sprouted out to the air as she freefalled. Trying to think horribly positive as she bit her bottom lip. He would catch her and she wouldn't smash her head in a bloody mess.

Miki prepared for the landing as she changed her body weight as she was falling on her back now. Feeling a bit safer as she winced for the landing and a pair of arms caught her, as she was still weeping. Heartbreak still hurt for her and it hurt even more for him to save her.

"**You're light…are you okay, Miki-chan?"**

She always knew his guarded voice was so angelic and sweet, but she didn't give into it. Images of him and Luka came into her mind as she shook her head. She wasn't alright at all; Gumi probably thought she had gone ballistic!

"**No, no. Put me down. I'm going home."**

Gakupo-kun did not question her hurt tone as he put her back down on her feet.

He watched her walk out of the mall entrance with a sturdy walk, with a pained look on his face.

* * *

**xxxx****ⓛⓞⓥⓔ!**

**-Ending Notes: GAHHH! THIS CHAPTER WAS SO LONG! Way longer than the third chapter. Please REVIEW! GIVE ME suggestions~? ;D I hope you enjoyed, I'm sorry this chapter took a while. It's lengthy, so be happy! P: BAIII!**

fallingmikis, Chou.


End file.
